Again?
by Wowzersduh
Summary: Amy and Ricky tried dating. But Amy's reluctance to trust coupled with Ricky's fear of real love and influences of others broke them apart. Now a year later Amy hears that Ricky is back visiting from college will she fall again? Inspired by "Again" J.J


***All characters belong to Brenda Hampton. I'm just a person working on a dollar and a dream lol. Enjoy.***

**(Amy and Ricky tried dating. But Amy's reluctance to trust coupled with Ricky's fear of real love and influences of others broke them apart. Now a year later Amy hears that Ricky is back visiting from college will she fall again? Inspired by the Janet Jackson song "Again")**

**Again..?**

_I heard from a friend today  
>And she said you were in town<br>Suddenly the memories came back to me in my  
>Mind…<em>

I sat on my window sill, palms sweaty gazing into the front yard anxiously awaiting his arrival. It's been almost a year since I seen Ricky Underwood. After deciding to call it quits we went our separate ways, and haven't seen each other since. I know you're probably thinking how as we have a son together, but our college breaks have never landed on the same week…till now.

_How can I be strong I've asked myself  
>Time and time I've said<br>That I'll never fall in love with you again..._

When Ashley told me yesterday that Ricky would be here my feelings betrayed me, and I felt a hint of excitement surge through my body. As much as I hated to admit it I missed him. My mind flashed back to the last conversation we had that ended in me slapping him and he walking out never to return. I felt my body shiver at the thought, telling me that if I don't be careful then tears would be near.

_A wounded heart you gave  
>My soul you took away<br>Good intentions you had many  
>I know you did…<em>

I remember the day like it was yesterday. Ricky was late again and I was tired of it I just knew that he was up to no good, and I was already cranky because John was. Before he got in the door good I was on him.

*Flashback*

"_Where have you been Ricky, you've been coming in late for the past few weeks!" _I yelled as frustrated tears were starting to spill over.

"_I've been working you know where I've been, the bills aren't gonna pay themselves Amy!" _He snapped just as angry.

"_You're lying Ricky. It's not just that when you get a phone call you run to the bathroom, you're being secretive so tell me who is it! Is it Adrian?" _My voice shook as I spoke her name.

_He stayed silent and looked down at the ground._

"_I knew it!" I said turning and going to our bedroom._

"_Amy wait" he yelled as I tried to slam the door in his face._

"_Why Ricky? Why would you risk your family for that." My voice cracked._

"_I didn't mean to we were talking and it was only a kiss I didn't let it go further I promise. I know I should have told you, but I was embarrassed." He looked away._

"_Ricky that doesn't make it okay I can't believe you did this to me." I said shaking my head._

"_Amy you've been distant from me for months sorry that I sought comfort in an old friend." He hissed._

_He started walking towards the door._

"_No Ricky you are not leaving. I'm sorry I've been distant, but how could you. You knew from the beginning I had trust issues but you said it didn't matter. Don't put your indiscretions on me!" I shouted after him._

"_Yes, Amy because I thought we could grow together but instead we're growing apart." He said softly fighting back his own tears._

"_Come on Amy I can't even remember the last time we really even kissed" his voice cracked as I let myself cry._

_He tried to kiss me I moved my head away afraid to let him in._

"_Amy why can't you just open up to me I love you!" he pleaded._

_I slapped him not allowing him to break down my walls._

"_Love should have brought you home last night" I walked off angrily while he left and slammed the door._

_I sat on the bed crying until my tears ran dry…_

*End of Flashback*

_I come from a place that hurts  
>And God knows how I've cried<br>And I never want to return  
>never fall again…<em>

I watched as Ricky got out of his car and grabbed his duffle bag. "Look John you see daddy" I said as he clapped happily at the sight of him, he was itching to get out of my arms. I opened the door nonchalantly and there he stood and I accidently let a gasp out of my mouth. He hadn't changed that much in the past year, he was a little taller and had a bit of peach fuzz that had grown in from lack of shaving. He was still Ricky… my Ricky and my heart fluttered as if it was the first time.

"Hi Amy" he said with a gleam in his eye that made me think if I could get pregnant just from eye sex.

His eyes were piercing thru me like daggers as I bit my lip to keep from malfunctioning.

"Are you gonna invite him in or what" Ashley smirked.

I felt my cheeks heat up and found the words I'd been trying to roll out. "Hello Ricky please come in" I said shakily my nerves getting the best of me.

We all went into the living room to catch up and talk about school. I wasn't really saying much the heat radiating off of Ricky's body sent me into a spell of deep seduction. Soon my mind was off thinking sinful thoughts of our last rendezvous.

_Making love to you  
>Oh it felt so good and oh so right.<br>How can I be strong I've asked myself  
>Time and time I've said<br>That I'll never fall in love with you again..._

I tried to keep up my façade, but my heart was beating a mile a minute now that my first love was back in my proximity. He didn't make the situation any easier for me. Every time he would speak his eyes were locked onto mine with his cheeks flashing those deep dimples I loved so much. I felt myself falling right back into his love trap like fresh lava flowing down an old volcano. The love we shared was hot and heavy.

_So here we are alone again'  
>Didn't think it'd come to this<br>And to know it all began  
>With just a little kiss<em>

My parents and Ashley left to pick up some dinner leaving me, John, and Ricky home alone. With John down for his nap it was just Ricky and I sitting in my room in uncomfortable silence. The tension in the room was thick and almost unbearable. His eyes were on everything but me and I kept my eyes on my feet afraid of connecting my fire with his desire. As prolific as lightening striking a tree our eyes connected and our bodies moved closer. I don't know how long we stared at each other speaking to one another's soul, but it ended in our lips being linked.

_I've come too close to happiness  
>To have it swept away<br>Don't think I can take the pain  
>No never fall again<em>

The kiss set off fireworks in my body as I straddled him and tousled his hair. He must have felt the same magnetic energy as he gripped my waist pressing me closer; wrapping my legs around him as we both let out a moan. I broke the kiss realizing that I couldn't go back and set myself up to be hurt again. I had finally come to a place where I could live without Ricky; the only problem was I didn't want to.

I pulled back my face flushed with fever. "Ricky we can't do this again."

"Amy, please don't run away from me this time I love you…" his eyes searching mine for reciprocation.

_Kinda late in the game and my heart is in  
>Your hands<br>Don't you stand there and then  
>Tell me you love<br>Me then leave again  
>Cause I'm falling in love with<br>You again_

I felt tears running down my eyes fast and furious, I wanted so badly to tell him that I felt the same way but I was scared. I was afraid he would leave me like before.

"I know we've made mistakes in the past and I take responsibility in my part. But damn it Amy I don't want to go another day without you in my life." He said sternly.

"I've grown up since then and I'm not afraid to be loved and I want to be loved by you." he said pulling me back into him.

I wiped away a tear and attacked his lips with the passion that we had ignited earlier. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me tightly letting me know he would never let go.

_Hold me  
>Hold me<br>Don't ever let me go  
>Say it just one time<br>Say you love me  
>God knows I do<br>Love you  
>Again<em>

"I love you too Ricky" I said softly snuggled against his chest as he smiled. "I love you again."

**Okay that was my first attempt at a one-shot leave your thoughts and constructive critiscism in a review;)**


End file.
